This invention relates to N-[(2-oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)acetyl]piperazine derivatives. More particularly, this invention is directed to N-[(2-oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)acetyl]piperazine derivatives which have been found to be particularly available as a drug for senile dementia, psychotropic, and/or antiamnesia agent, to their preparation, to their use and to pharmaceutical formulations containing the compounds.
N-[(2-Oxopyrrolidin-1-yl)acetyl]piperazine derivatives have heretofore been known as useful antiamnesia agets, for example, in GB Unexamd. Pat. Publn. No. 2162843-A and EP Pat. Publn. No. 89900-B.
The inventors of the present invention have been studying antiamnesia agents of the piperazine family including such compounds. Thus, the present invention has been established
The compounds of the present invention can be applicable for treating some kinds of senile dementia.